


Gut Punch

by Nellancholy



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, F/F, Stream of Consciousness, they're both trans women in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Just a short drabble. Jill tries to experiment with Dana's arm.





	

I inhale sharply as Boss slips her lubed-up finger gently into my anus. It's really hot in here,but that's probably the three beers and the current situation talking.

I was just a little tipsy,just a little vulnerable,so I kind of blurted it out.

_“Boss...can I feel your arm just for a bit? I-inside me,I mean-”_

_“I gotta say,you're not the first person to ask me that. But if you want to,sure. Why the hell not?”_

And now I'm on my front on top of my futon,my ass in the air as Boss gently probes me with a single finger. Fore sits on the kotatsu,his cat eyes beaming a concentrated stream of smugness straight at me. I give a little snarl,both at him and because Boss' finger is in just the right spot.

“Grrrrh-”

She gasps softly in response,withdrawing her finger slightly. That just causes it to rub over my prostate again. “You okay? Should I stop?”

Without much thought,I grip my pillow tight,pushing back a bit further against her hand. Her fingertip pushes over that spot once more. I shudder and pant,smiling over my shoulder at her. “H-hey,this isn't my first time y'know boss? I'll tell you if...if I can't.”

She chuckles,shaking her head a little. “At least say my name...'Boss' sounds weird when I'm knuckle-deep in someone's anus.” She wiggles her finger a bit inside me.

I gasp and tighten my grip. “B-boss...!”

“Oh? Ready for more?” She pulls her finger back ever so slightly,only to push it back in.

“Y-yes...please...” My voice is little more than a whisper as I whine,trying to hold still even as my cock twitches and drips in response to the stimulation.

“Gotcha.” Even Boss is more sedate as usual as we continue. I've done this,or at least things LIKE this before. Dare I assume that Dana fucking Zane hasn't?

She sure doesn't give me time to think about this,as she prods my anus with her middle finger,causing me to dilate more.

I grunt. I groan. Fore meows. I resist the urge to throw an empty can at him. I tilt my head up to draw breath,causing my voice to swell in a moan as Boss slips all four of her fingers into me.

I hear her voice drawl a bit,as she gingerly flexes her fingers,trying to get into the “duck” position. “Damn. I'm impressed.” Her voice drops as she mutters. “N-never done this before...” Oh. Well.

I force myself to look back. I can't help wanting to tease her a bit. “New experience huh?” As though for emphasis,I arch my back a bit. Oh god it feels so good. My louder moan informs her as much.

“Well,if you're not gonna say 'stop'...” Boss actually manages to form a fist.

I'm suddenly gripped with an instinctive fear in the pit of my stomach. Or maybe it's arousal. I don't know any more. I could ask her to stop right now. But I don't. In fact- “B-boooooss...” I groan. “D-don't stop...please...”

I hear a pant from her. “Alrighty Jill...” She's surprisingly aroused as well. She's panting. I smell sweat that isn't mine. Her movements are getting a bit trembly. That should probably scare me,but it doesn't.

Boss gradually slides her arm in. I let out a squeal. She slows down ever so slightly,but doesn't stop. I've gone from “pleasantly dilated” to “mind-blowingly stretched out”. This alone puts me close to the edge.

As though sensing my arousal,Boss stops,letting both of us simmer in the heat for a few moments,before starting to slowly twist her arm in a circle. To the left,to the right. I grunt and pant. Fore's still there. I'm rutting like a dog with Boss' cybernetic arm elbow deep in my ass.

That thought is enough to push me over the edge,which I really should have seen coming. Involuntarily,ecstatically,my body spasms and jerks,my hips grinding on her arm as I let out what can be best described as the purr of a dying cat. To my surprise,she responds in kind,her entire body arching,her arm twisting as she cums in turn.

She pulls out. I fall straight down onto my futon. She falls onto me. I pass out.

When I come to,we're both cuddling. Boss somehow still had the energy to open the window and turn off the lights.

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “Was that...supposed to happen?”

Boss blinks. “Wha- Oh,you mean the arm thing. Probably some kind of weird feedback thing. I'll get it looked at tomorrow.”

A grin creeps onto my face as I press my hips against her. “Or maybe...you could not?”

She sighs. “Aww. Unpredictable feedback is pretty dangerous. You of all people should know that.” She smiles back. “Besides,there are plenty of other ways you could get me off if you wanted to,Jill. Now get some sleep. Can't leave Gil in charge of the place all by himself tomorrow.”

“Gotcha.” The last thing I feel before passing out again,is me pressing my lips against hers.

 


End file.
